Vampire's Theory
by NollyLvn
Summary: Who believes vampires exist? Well, I do. -AU
1. Chapter 1

Kampai! Vampires, yeay! This story's idea plopped in my mind when I saw the fangs in Gray's mouth. He definitely has fangs, you know, mwahahahaha! Nah, actually, just kidding, the idea appeared when I saw the cover's pic. I kinda love it :3

''

**Vampire's Theory**

**1**

''

In a world where myths and legends are cannot be believed, no one ever thought _vampires _are actually exist. Or so they suppose.

Seriously, its modern now, hello? Vampire? For God's sake, vampires and werewolf? No way in hell they were going to believe such a thing exists. Dude, for real.

And here she was, Juvia Lockser, looking at a very handsome man in front of her. The man who just broke down her window with ultimately irrational scene. The chronology was like this; she didn't know nothing about this, all she knew was just this stranger suddenly appeared in her room when she heard an ear-wrecking sound of breaking glass.

His dark blue eyes pierced through her deep blue orbs. He wore a studying expression, though almost counted as blank seeing it now. She looked any closer to him, subconsciously stepping closer, and she concluded that he had a nice-placed scar above his left eye. Just at the right spot.

"_Anata_… _dare_?" [You… who?] was all he could mutter before aimlessly falling to the ground. Seemed like he had just collapsed. She took a step backwards, who knew what would happen?

After a good five minutes of just staring intensely at the handsome man on the floor in front of her, she decided it was time to get serious and, as though she just noticed, panicky ran to the stranger. Juvia touched his hand in despair to search for his vein, there was no way he could be dead, right?

Right?

To her shock, his firm hand was incredibly cold, as cold as ice. Immediately, she roam her swift hand to his neck, what made it a beautiful incident was, he was _dead_. Really dead.

''

Yeah, as strange as it sounded, it was the truth. Any arguments are invalid. Okay, maybe the whole window-breaking deal she could handle but the culprit suddenly _died_ right in front of her eyes? You've gotta be kidding?

And once again, yeah, when she turned around to replace his compress, the guy was already sitting on her bed, looking at her as if she was a dead meat. Funny. It almost made her break down her own door and take a flight to North Pole right there and then, but she made a decision before; to quickly get over this and continue her lame life.

"_Siapa kamu_?" [Who are you?] Why the hell should he use these eastern languages? She understood the possibilities that maybe he was a foreigner, but changing from Japanese to Indonesian? Not a very stable foreigner indeed.

"Please, can you talk in English?" Juvia asked, putting down the bucket of icy water and gave him a glass of water, but he just stared at it oddly.

_Shit, the blood in her veins…_

"N-No, thanks," he answered. So he did could speak in English.

An awkward silence glistened in the air. Really, she was still aware of the fact that he was a complete stranger, who might kill her in the worst way possible if he feel like it.

"Say, who are you?" Curiosity had taken over her.

"Gray Fullbuster," why did he sounded somewhat saddened?

Ohh… But what she really need to know was something different.

"One more question, _what _are you?"

Silence…

"Vampire."

Okay, so a certain raven haired man just broke down her windows, innocently asking who the hell she was in Japanese, and effortlessly fainted in front of her, then as if everything wasn't weird enough, he acknowledged himself as a vampire?

Seems legit.

''

Uhhh, should I continue it? Or not?

03/04/2014 ~NollyLvn


	2. Chapter 2

*squeaks Avril Lavigne's Girlfriend shamelessly*

All hail aboard!

''

**Vampire's Theory**

**2**

''

That's just sad.

Juvia watched anxiously over the sleeping vampire, or so he said. Doesn't take any wrestling pro to break down a window, even herself could do it quite easily, if need to be. He looked just like any normal humans would do. To clear her worries -of coursec she'd had one, what if he's an axe murderer or a fleeing convicted criminal- she did a mental check to see if she was prepared for the worst.

She wasn't.

She proceeded to pick the biggest frying pan in the kitchen and tiptoed closer to him, making sure to keep her door open and unlocked, examining his face came first. He's handsome, she'd give him that. But he's also the palest person she had ever seen, so pale that she almost rubbed his face with a napkin to remove any covering make-up, that fact intrigued her. If Juvia remembered correctly, his hand was also cold as hell. That statement could be wrong though, since hell is quite _hot_, they said. Whatever, she's glad humans can't read minds; she'd be labeled as a dork then. She scratched her suddenly itchy head.

"Are you done watching my face?"

A shriek and a hard frying pan slap on the head answered his question.

"Y-Y-You! S-Staywhereyouaredon'tmoveI'lls-s-sueyoufortrespassingandb-b-b-b-!" Juvia couldn't properly finish her sentence so she instead pointed the damaged utensil at him shakily. Her hands trembled so much that the pan fell out her hands, panic; she took the nearest thing she saw then threw it at him, which missed badly since she wasn't looking when doing that, and shrewdly picking up the pan once more. She looked up to get the self-proclaimed vampire watching blankly at something suspicious on the ground on the corner of the room. "W-W-What are you planning?!"

When he turned his head, she let out a high-pitched scream of desperation, and held out the pan higher, it was on the same level as her sweaty forehead. Every negative possibility flooded her mind, making her even more terrified.

"You broke your TV remote." He calmly said.

The blunette opened one of her eyelids, now her TV controller metamorph-ed into a sad pool of little black pieces of plastic. She could see two batteries gliding slowly.

Her pan slightly went down, "Ah..."

''

Juvia was reading a very interesting book at the desk, sitting peacefully on her chair, when all of a sudden Gray called her name.

"Juvia Lockser?"

Said girl gasped in surprise, quickly taking a defensive pose. That included crouching under the desk and covering her face with the book. Rest assured, she had a mechanical pencil in her hand, so if that guy tried as far to do something funny, she could easily stab it in his eye.

Fortunately for her, Gray didn't seem interested in doing something funny. He sat on her bed and watched her from there. Her room wasn't all that big, so it was creepy to have him do that. His uninterested eyes carefully analyzing her every move like a hawk, she started to fall uneasy at his gaze.

Ten seconds passed by.

One moment.

Five minutes.

"Juvia Lockser." He said to her face with a satisfied look. She guessed he was contemplating whether or not it was her name. However, in defense to her safety, she pointed the mechanical pencil at him, daunting him with narrowed eyes as if the tiny thing was a real sword. "_Sore de?_" [That is?]

"Back off, I'm going to get out of here; and stop speaking in Japanese." Juvia said shakily to the self-proclaiming vampire in front of her who was crouching to look at her who was ducking under the table for a stupid reason like being scared of a self-proclaimed vampire. When he didn't move an inch, Juvia stabbed him lightly on the thumb of his left foot that caused him to hiss lowly and back away unceremoniously. "S-Sorry, but you wouldn't budge if I didn't do that."

Gray only narrowed his dark blue eyes at him, as if saying 'how dare you' in an ancient Javanese literacy.

"I'm sorry," Juvia sighed. "You can probably be an amnesiac serial killer, but do you want to eat? I'll cook you something." She offered as a mean to make it up to him for stabbing his foot. "I-It doesn't hurt, right?"

Gray averted his eyes from her pencil to his left foot, more specifically, his thumb. "Not really, the pain only lasted a second."

Juvia rolled her cerulean eyes, "Then why the long face?"

"…Humans are so weird."

"…But self-proclaimed vampires are even weirder." Juvia nodded, agreeing to herself, and then walked to her refrigerator. "Let's see what we will eat today." The refrigerator was thoroughly empty. "Uhh, you're okay with eating outside, aren't you?"

"Eating outside?"

Juvia ran to her room, took her purse and jacket, and back to the living room only to see him looking at her questioningly. She decided she didn't like his appearance. She ran again to her room to take some money from her savings, and back again to the living room. He was looking at her with a face that clearly said 'you look like a retarded seal'. "You're gonna owe me, let's go."

''

I know, I was missing for two years; you can burn me for that. No excuse. So here's the short, not-yet-plotted chapter incoming :D

Thank you so, very much to the great, supportive reviewers:

**XxlighterxX, **I probably suck hard at doing actions; I think I'll need to read more action fanfictions to be able to write ones. I'll make sure I try though.

**BrigitteoO, **Onee-chan…

**Guest, **eh ada orang Indonesia juga, jadi malu wkwk Juvia… dari mana yaa hehe

**Wonderland Dweller, **two years later, I guess everyone is beyond withdrawal points now, hmm…

**siriuslight**, yeeeeu lu lagi lu lagi wkwkkwk kemana luu? Bentar lagi gua SBMPTN nih help wey help huehuehue

**Akatsuki-Metal**, haha, yes, thank you very much.

**SBKA **(Guest), I did! I hope I will be more capable to compensate for the time I've let wasted.

**Hanamoto Aika**, *nembak diri pake tombak semangat '45* m-makasih reviewnya… *mati*

**Children of Light**, I did, somehow!

**FirePhoenix **(Guest), I'm doing it, I've been typing, really, just didn't publish it for a period of time. Yes, there are a lot of sad and serious Gruvia stories, all of them add the color to this fandom, but I personally like the ones with humour. Thank you for your opinion.

**mgaa**, yes, they sure have a bad way of leaving…

**TheGruviaFeels**, OKAY

**Guest**, SURE!

**Xxbe-dazzledxx**, oh, you too? The idea is mainstream, huh? I'll read it soon! As for Gray… maybe it'll be unraveled in future chapters? Thank you for your pleasant opinion!

So, kind readers, any thought?

03/18/2016 ~NollyLvn


End file.
